


Perfect Fit

by Janusa



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also feelings, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Alec proposes to Magnus. Magnus doesn't react like Alec expected."You had to ruin it, didn't you?"Alec’s face drops, he doesn’t know what to do with himself right now. What to make out of Magnus’ words.----Aka, Alec proposes, ruining Magnus' perfectly crafted proposal.For the Flash Bang BingoTeam Orange.Square: Snowy Days.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: it can give you diabetes or cavities.  
> It's late so barely edited.

It’s a night, not very different from others when Alec realizes it.

It’s snowing outside but they are guarded against the cold under the duvets.

They had reservations for their favorite restaurant but had to stay inside because of the snowstorm.

Alec resigns quickly but Magnus seems pretty upset. Alec doesn’t suspect anything, Magnus has had a long and stressful week. Ragnor is gone on a trip so he has had to work double, and now they have to postpone the date they had been planning the whole week.

It’s not but until Alec drags him to bed, kissing Magnus until he has a smile on his face that his mood improves.

They decide to spend the night just laying in bed. They are watching a movie Alec has already forgotten its name. His head is on Magnus’s lap and Magnus is running his fingers through his hair in a soft and lulling caress.

Alec muses, how is that he can have this? What were the odds of having this wonderful man in his life? He is sure not many.

Now that he has had a taste of what happiness is, of Magnus, he knows he wants it for the rest of his life. And suddenly, it becomes too obvious.

Alec turns his head to look up at Magnus. “Hey,” he mutters.

Magnus hums, acknowledging his call but his eyes don’t leave the screen.

Alec smiles, Magnus looks so domestic and soft like this; in pajamas, with his hair free of product and face clean of any makeup.

He loves how Magnus has become so comfortable with his presence that sometimes he’ll even go to bed with funny masks on his face. It’s not like he prefers Magnus this way or his more fashion self. He prefers Magnus in all his ways, every part of him. That’s why is so easy to ask. “Marry me?”

This time Magnus gives him his full attention.

Magnus’ eyes widen and then he pats his chest. “Sure, darling.”

Alec frowns. “I’m not joking.” a lot of times they joke or say things like _I could marry you_ when the other does something especially sweet or touchy but this time Alec is talking seriously. “It’s a serious proposal. I want to marry you.”

Magnus sighs and closes his eyes, pressing the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb. “You had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

Alec’s face drops, he doesn’t know what to do with himself right now. What to make out of Magnus’ words.

Magnus had prepared everything. He had asked Raphael to close DuMort’s restaurant for the night and had it all for themselves, he had hired the same singer that sang when they went there on their first date.

Then the storm had started and everything went downhill. Magnus tried to convince Alec to go. _This is nothing, Alexander, it’ll stop in a minute._ Well, it has been two hours and the storm only got stronger. Now Alec has proposed and Magnus is happy, incredibly, but his mind can’t stop screaming, _this is not the plan!_

Magnus opens his eyes and sees him and sees Alec’s expression, he looks confused and hurt. Oh, no. “No, Alexander!”

Alec sits on the bed, he seems on the verge of tears but he’s probably thinking that he’s hiding it well. It has been a long time since Alec has been able to hide something from him.

"What's happening Magnus? I thought... I thought you would want it too."

"And I do, love." Magnus hurries to say. He cups Alec's face in his hands and kisses him on the lips to reassure him.

"Then, why did you react like that?”

Context, Magnus. He doesn’t know what you are thinking, he didn’t know about your plans (obviously).

Magnus stands up and goes to their shared closet. Alec feels less worried now but the confusion remains. Magnus is acting weird.

"I reacted that way because..." Magnus comes back with his hands behind his back and kneels on the bed in front of Alec. "I planned to ask first."

Magnus puts the box between the two of them, the black velvet box stands out in the golden sheets.

Alec’s heart is hammering in his chest and his stomach feels funny. He’s sure that his hands are trembling now, the only part of his body that has any movement right now.

"I was going to ask you tonight, at the restaurant, but then the snowstorm locked us up and well..." Magnus shrugs as if it was nothing.

Alec can see behind his nonchalant facade, Magnus is insecure. Why is Magnus insecure? Alec just proposed that means he will accept. Not like he needed that confirmation, there's no way Alec would say no to a Magnus.

"What's wrong?" he asks, Magnus seems conflicted but he’s not quite sure why.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly."

"Magnus..."

Magnus sighs, he has done that a lot tonight. Alec is not letting this go, he knows it, so better talk it out and move on.

"I wanted it to be perfect and now you found out like this because I didn't know how to react and this is just-" Magnus sighs again but this time he looks frustrated, upset with himself. "Yes, I wanted the proposal to be perfect. You deserve perfect."

Alec feels a pang in his chest. Because Magnus feels like he failed him somehow and because this man loves him so much that thinks Alec is worthy of so much.

Magnus pouts. He had been in lots of relationships, all of them different. Different souls, different goals, different ideals, different ways of love, different heartbreaks. But Alec, he never dreamed of finding someone like Alec.

Well, Magnus dreamed but he never thought it could be a reality.

Brooding, stoic Alec Lightwood. He is the kindest man Magnus has known, always determined to do the right thing. As a lawyer and as a man.

Alec kisses Magnus’ pout and caresses his cheek with his thumb. Magnus looks so adorable when he pouts, Alec just wants to hug him. "All I need for it to be perfect is you being the one asking."

Magnus smiles and kisses long and deep because, how could he not after what Alec said? “You are such a sap.” he chuckles, his hands resting on Alec’s neck.

“Then...?” Magnus leaves the question on the air.

Alec drops a kiss on Magnus' nose. “Then, ask.”

Magnus nods and sits straight. He inhales and exhales before starting, and takes Alec hands in his, looking for something that grounds him.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood—”

Alec squints. “Is it necessary to add _Gideon_?”

“Is part of your name, blame your parents. Now shush, I’m the one proposing.”

Alec rolls his eyes but lets Magnus continue.

Magnus has a long discourse planned but at the moment, it doesn’t feel right or natural, so he discards it.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the love of my life and if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of our lives proving it. Would you marry me?”

Magnus opens the box, inside there’s a thin, gold band. It’s beautiful and delicate, with little diamonds embedded. Alec’s throat has closed but he gets to answer a quiet ‘ _yes’._

“It was my mother’s. I sent it to resize, obviously.” Alec takes the ring between his fingers, watching the light of the room catch on it, creating rainbows. “But if you think it’s too feminine I can buy you a different—“

Alec shuts Magnus up with a kiss. “Nonsense, it’s beautiful.” he whispers against his lips.

He gives the ring back to Magnus and places his hand over his leg. “C’mon, make it official.”

Magnus slides the ring on Alec’s finger and both stare at his hand. Alec can’t stop looking at it. “A perfect fit.”

“Yes, it is.” Magnus agrees but he’s looking at Alec’s face instead of his hand.

Outside may be dead cold but Magnus has never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in Tumblr as @janusa


End file.
